2 minutes for Roughing
by ShazzyZhang
Summary: Having been ignored at the meetings, Canada decides to play a game instead. He soon meets a new friend and a mutual respect is formed. Crack. Pre-romance. Humor. HOCKEY! K  for a single swear word.


_AN: This is my personal ship for Hetalia. Canada and Finland! AWWW YEAH! I like this crack 'cause it makes no sense. Have some super happy ridiculous fluff about two uber neutral characters in Hetalia. I don't own anything but my patriotism._

_Cheers._

_-Shazzy_

**2 minutes for roughing...**

The flat stretch of road was perfect to practice on. Canada had his equipment out in an instant. No one paid him any mind anyway, so he stepped out of the meeting and went to play. The rattle of the tin can echoed off the tall building where they usually had their meetings, but Canada didn't care.

"He shoots... He scores!" Canada called, mimicking the cheers of the fans. "HHHHHAAAAAAAAAAA!"

In his little fantasy lap around the imaginary rink, he didn't see the little blonde man step around the corner of the building.

"Can I play?"

Canada stopped and stared. "Y-you can see me?" He stammered meekly.

"Of course I can." The reply came. "Are you dumb?"

Canada frowned. "No." He said bitterly. "Just shy." He sighed. "And no one ever pays attention to me." He shrugged. "Big Brother America makes me look bad, even though I'm adopted."

The little blonde man grinned and stepped forward, holding out his hand. "I'm Finland."

"I'm Canada." Canada replied, taking the hand and shaking it warmly. "You like hockey?"

"Darn tootin' I do!" Finland exclaimed with a grin. "No better sport!"

Canada eyed Finland suspiciously. "Did America send you to make fun of me?"

Finland's eyes narrowed. "He _does that_?"

Canada shrugged. "Sometimes." He admitted. "And he's always beating me up."

"What a jerk." Finland said with a nod. "Oh look, I even have my own hockey stick!" Finland pulled a hockey stick from nowhere, beaming happily. "I got it for Christmas last year!"

Canada let out a low whistle. "It's beautiful." He admitted. "Mine's been with me for so long, I don't know where I got it."

Finland eyed the ancient-looking hockey stick with wide eyes. "This is the legendary Stick of the Ages!" He exclaimed. "This is the original stick that brought hockey into the new world!" He looked Canada up and down with new found admiration. "You are the creator of hockey!"

Canada scratched his head. "Well, I remember calling it 'hoe-key' when I was younger." He frowned. "Some of the others, the First People told me that it meant 'it hurts!' in their language."

Finland burst out laughing. "Because ice is hard!"

The two men shared a good chuckle for a moment and stopped abruptly.

"So..." Canada said slowly.

"So what?" Finland asked.

"Wanna play?" Canada asked in return.

"I'll win." Finland warned.

Canada grinned. "You're on."

The two men played fiercely for the afternoon, each scoring equal points on the other, each man's skills so closely honed that they were almost in sync with one another. They played while the bigger countries met. The sun was setting when they were finally discovered.

"Ca-na-dee-ahhh." America drawled as he approached. "Whatcha doing little brother?"

Finland and Canada stopped the friendly fist fight they were having and stared at America.

"Playin' hockey." Canada replied meekly, letting go of Finland's shirt. He'd managed to pull it over the other man's head.

America pouted. "How come you never play hockey with me?" He whined.

"Because you'd rather play baseball." Canada quipped.

Finland laughed and pulled his shirt back on. "So true." He muttered cheerily.

Canada and Finland exchanged looks of mutual respect and shook hands.

"It's a tie." Canada announced.

"Next time though, I'll win." Finland declared.

Canada laughed and punched Finland in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him.

"That's two minutes in the penalty box!" Finland coughed. "But I'll let you off this time."

"Oh my Lord, I'm gonna puke." America said with a sigh. "Grow up." He stormed off, muttering that he would win hockey one day.

Canada was blushing. "Sorry, Finland!" He exclaimed. "I didn't mean to hurt you."

Finland waved it off. "You can buy me a beer to make up for it."

Canada nodded. "It's a date."


End file.
